Un instante de felicidad
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: [HIATUS - VER PERFIL] Arthur está pasando por una época difícil y su editor, Francis, no le ayuda demasiado con el destino de sus vacaciones. España. Un país al que odia por tantas razones que dedos le faltan en las manos. Aunque, quizás no sea tan mala idea cambiar de aires, sobre todo con dos ojos verdes tan hechiceros. Fic para el evento "The year was 1554".


**Hola a todos y bienvenidos nuevamente a otra de mis historias :)**

**El siguiente fic participa dentro del evento/reto de Tumblr "1554 was the year", del fandom de la serie Hetalia: Axis Powers. Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, la historia sí. Hay un total de 150 capítulos, uno por cada tema propuesto en el evento. La pareja principal es Inglaterra x Fem!España, además de menciones y apariciones de otras personajes y/o parejas. Esta historia se encuadra dentro de la categoría "Prompts", y se han utilizado los 150, uno por capítulo. **

**Advertencia: Universo Alterno, tomando localizaciones tanto españolas como inglesas. Por lo tanto, quiero pedir disculpas si hay alguna localización errónea en Inglaterra, solo puedo comprobar las localizaciones en Madrid (y esto también relativamente). Contiene lenguaje soez y escenas de sexo.**

**Deseo dar las gracias a los recepcionistas y encargados de los hoteles Ritz, Palace y del Prado por su amabilidad y su buena disposición, enseñándonos las habitaciones y dejándonos vagar por el hotel con total libertad (Sobre todo al del Ritz, que era gabacho y me encantó, de ahí que tenga un pequeño papel en el fic xD). Me ha servido mucho para documentarme. A cierta señorita con la que me colé en dichos hoteles y en los que hice cámara oculta para poder tener imágenes de las habitaciones (y pido disculpas por ello, porque sé que está prohibido), además de patearme con ella todo Madrid en la búsqueda de localizaciones para las distintas escenas. (Es que en el fondo, disfruto más escribiendo los AU, porque los históricos me matan escribirlo, de ahí que admire tanto a las que escriben ese género xD)**

**Y sin querer molestaros más, os dejo con el primer capítulo de la historia. Espero que os guste :)**

**P.D: Actualizaciones cada 15 días.**

* * *

**1. Calor (4/06/2010)**

— Pasajeros con destino Estambul, embarquen por puerta F. _Passengers departing Istanbul, boarding at gate F_.

La voz metálica de la mujer de información del aeropuerto resonó por los altavoces como un estruendo. La gente iba de un lado a otro, contemplando las pantallas de llegadas y salidas, hablando con sus compañeros de viaje y teniendo despedidas agridulces o reencuentros emotivos.

Arthur contemplaba todo aburrido. Aburrido y enfadado. Había tenido que embarcarse en aquel viaje sin su consentimiento, todo por culpa de la rana de su editor; un francés rubio, coqueto y pervertido que lo acosaba de cualquiera de las formas posibles.

Sus palabras habían sido las siguientes: "_Debes relajarte, Arthur. ¿Y qué mejor que unas vacaciones?_". Por desgracia, no le había mencionado el destino del viaje; si hubiera sabido que era España, se habría quedado en su casa. La añoraba. Allí tenía todas sus cosas, su vida... Aquí no tenía nada.

Bueno si. Una cosa sí que tenía allí. ¡Un maldito calor de mil demonios! ¡¿Es que no conocían el término medio de temperatura?! No hacía más de veinte minutos que esperaba fuera, bajo la sombra del edificio, pero estaba empapado en sudor. Francis, que era como se llamaba su editor, le aseguró que habría alguien que iría a buscarle al aeropuerto para que no se quedara solo y sintiera un repentino impulso por comprar un billete para el primer vuelo que saliera en dirección Londres. Sin embargo, allí no había nadie, absolutamente. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la maleta. Sacó el teléfono móvil con una mano y, desbloqueándolo, comprobó la hora. Las doce y media. Hacía media hora que debería estar comiendo, disfrutando de alguna delicia de la cocina culinaria de su país. Y, sin embargo, como no llegara pronto dicha persona, él acabaría siendo la comida. Sería como un pollo asado.

Escuchó unas risas a su lado. Unas mujeres, de tal vez no más de dieciocho y de algún país del sur de Europa -Italia o Grecia por sus rasgos faciales-, se mantenían en un grupito, con las maletas dentro del círculo, mientras soltaban risitas. Estudiantes de último año de instituto o universitarias que viajaban a países europeos con la promesa de vivir un verano lleno de aventuras. Por un momento, Arthur sintió la sangre arder por sus venas al creer que estaban burlándose de él y su sufrimiento. Sin embargo, pareció relajarse levemente al ver que las risitas no estaban dirigidas hacia su persona sino a un grupo de extranjeros -alemanes por las palabras que soltaban entre risas- que estaban imitando a los animales del zoo, no solo sus sonidos sino sus movimientos también.

Arthur alzó una ceja y arrugó la nariz. ¿Cuántos años tenían? ¿Cinco? Sintió vergüenza ajena de aquel grupo y apartó la vista. Las chicas parecían estar pasándoselo de miedo. En un momento dado, uno de los chicos le guiñó el ojo a una de ellas y ambos grupos comenzaron con el ritual de apareamiento de la especie humana; mensajes silenciosos con los ojos, manos y labios. Al final se juntaron y comenzaron a hablar en un inglés algo primitivo.

Sus oídos empezarían a sangrar de un momento a otro como siguiera escuchando ese despliegue de locuacidad y perfección.

Los papeles que había estado leyendo en el avión se convirtieron de pronto en un maravilloso abanico, pero ni con esas parecía que fuera a librarse de la sensación de malestar. ¡Y qué calor hacía! Cada vez aumentaba la incisión de los rayos solares. ¿Cómo podían aguantar? Si las temperaturas continuaban subiendo, no quedarían de él ni los huesos. Gruñó por lo bajo.

El bolsillo de su pantalón comenzó a sonar y con él, la conocida melodía de los Beatles "_Hey Jude_". Contempló la pantalla y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó cuando descolgó.

— ¿Señor Kirkland? —la voz femenina que sonó al otro lado con aquel acento tan suave le hizo relajarse un poco.

— ¿Qué sucede Jeanne?

Jeanne era la secretaria de Francis, una joven muy agradable y algo tradicional, del mismo país que el primero; lo que no entendía es como no salía corriendo cada vez que el pervertido que tenía por jefe se le insinuaba. Es decir, las ocho horas laborales y, solo la joven sabría, las horas extras fuera de horario laboral. Eso debían de agradecérselo a la querida aplicación de Android con la que se podían mandar mensajes gratuitos gracias a la red 3G, que violaba la intimidad de las personas, en el sentido de que cualquiera que tuviera tu número de teléfono podría mandarte un mensaje y comprobar si lo habías leído o si te habías conectado a dicha aplicación. Un horror.

— Le llamaba para informarle de que el señor Bonnefoy ha recibido un mensaje del hombre que debía recogerle. Al parecer, ha tenido un contratiempo y no podrá hacerlo.

— Eso es un problema.

— Lo lamento —se disculpó la chica.

Arthur suspiró. Encima de estar en aquel país del que no deseaba saber nada, ahora estaba atrapado en el aeropuerto, puesto que tampoco sabía dónde se alojaría.

— ¿Te ha dicho la rana en que hotel estaré alojado? —la chica negó y el ceño de Arthur se arrugó todavía más—. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

— El señor Bonnefoy ya se ha ocupado de eso. Otro hombre irá a buscarle, un taxista. Él sabrá la dirección —hizo una pausa—. Llevará un cartel con su nombre.

Arthur asintió y colgó tras despedirse. Se metió de nuevo dentro del aeropuerto y esperó sentado a que apareciera el taxista. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, a lo sumo, veinte minutos, cuando vio que se acercaba a él un hombre entrado en años; el pelo le escaseaba en la cabeza y era de color negruzco plateado por las canas, su cuerpo era grueso y con una gran barriga. Todo él vestía con un uniforme negro de chófer. Arthur alzó una ceja cuando le vio aparecer, fatigado y con las mejillas rojas por haber estado corriendo por la larga terminal T-4 de Madrid Barajas. El hombre, enseñó un cartel y se lo mostró.

— ¿El señor Kirkland? —preguntó en un inglés algo tosco. Arthur asintió y el hombre pareció respirar con tranquilidad—. Menos mal… Pensé que no le encontraría. Soy Ramón da Silva, estaré a su disposición durante todo el viaje.

— La rana… Quiero decir, Francis ¿no le dio mi número de teléfono? —respuesta negativa. Arthur quiso estrangular a la rana—. Perfecto.

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa y, con un gesto rápido, rasgó el cartel en varios trozos y lo tiró en la papelera más cercana. Le indicó que le siguiera y ambos pusieron dirección al coche, un vehículo de alta gama de marca alemana –Volkswagen parecía por el símbolo que descansaba en la parte delantera del coche— de color negro ahumado metalizado. Guardó la maleta de Arthur en el interior del maletero tras abrirle la puerta al rubio para que entrara y, tras eso y cerrar las puertas, se metió en el asiento del conductor. Después, descubrió por palabras del hombre que era el último modelo, un Volkswagen Phaeton.

El coche tenía un olor maravilloso. Quitando el olor a nuevo que desprendía de su tapicería, el suave aroma a limón que emanaba del pequeño ambientador que descansaba en una de las salidas del aire acondicionado confería una sensación refrescante. Cuando el hombre arrancó el coche y lo puso en marcha, alzó su mirada y miró a Arthur por el retrovisor.

— Señor Kirkland, ¿ha disfrutado usted del viaje? —preguntó en un intento por entablar conversación a modo de que no resultara tan pesado el viaje.

— Sí.

— ¿Y se quedará mucho tiempo?

— Un mes —contestó con desgana. El calor que hacía era sofocante.

— ¿Deseará que le vaya a recoger al hotel el día de la vuelta y le vuelva a traer?

Arthur se encogió de hombros y posó su mirada en el exterior del coche. Las carreteras por las que iban estaban rodeadas de falta de vegetación, todo tierra y completamente seco salvo algunas zonas que parecían estar pobladas por altos edificios o salpicadas ligeramente por pequeñas pinceladas de verde de algún seto o arbusto salvaje. Al cabo de unos minutos de permanecer en la carretera, durante el cual había abierto las ventanillas para que entrara un poco de brisa, puso el aire acondicionado cerrando el coche a cal y canto.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, relajándose dejando la espalda descansar por completo en el respaldo del asiento. Ramón pareció encontrar esa acción divertida.

— Parece aliviado. ¿No soporta el calor español? —preguntó sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

Arthur abrió un ojo y soltó una risa seca, más como la expulsión de aire que otra cosa.

— Siendo sincero, no. Este calor tan seco y pegajoso no se parece en nada al suave calor que podemos tener en Londres. Allí todo es mucho más fresco.

— ¿Y ya lo echa de menos? Su tierra, quiero decir.

— Solo espero que sea donde me haya metido Francis, sea un lugar agradable.

— Oh, ya lo creo que sí, señor Kirkland. Le va a encantar el sitio —el conductor sonrió—. ¿Le importaría que pusiera la radio? La música siempre ayuda a amenizar cualquier viaje y situación.

Arthur asintió y el señor da Silva apretó el botón de la radio. Una voz masculina hablaba sin parar, saludando a todos los oyentes desde la ciudad de Granada gracias a la gira de ciudades 40 principales. De ahí, dio paso a una canción de un grupo llamado The Black Eyed Peas. Los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar, el mismo sonido de guitarra, que subía y bajaba tras varias repeticiones, de ahí empezó a sonar lo que parecía un sintetizador. Una voz masculina negra que empezó por una frase "_I got a feeling_" y repetía varias veces la siguiente_ "that tonight it's gonna be a good night_" empezando así los primeros versos de la pista.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos, escuchando la canción que parecía tener el mismo patrón una y otra vez, algo cansina pero pegadiza, igualmente. Además la letra era la idónea para irse de fiesta. "_Tengo el presentimiento de que hoy va a ser una buena noche, de que va a ser una buena noche, de que va a ser una buena, muy buena noche_". Arthur se vio siguiendo el ritmo de la canción con el pie, dando pequeños golpes a la alfombrilla del coche. Se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención del chófer.

—Y… ¿a dónde vamos exactamente? —la pregunta pareció sorprender a Ramón.

—¿De verdad no lo sabe? —Arthur alzó una ceja, dándole a entender que si lo supiera, no preguntaría—. Bueno, le puedo asegurar de que la va a adorar. Al final de mes estará tan enamorado de la ciudad que no querrá marcharse.

—Permítame que lo dude —el tono amargo de su voz se hizo patente—. Por cierto, ¿dijo a toda mi disposición?

El señor da Silva asintió con la cabeza y tamborilero los dedos contra la superficie del volante, tarareando la canción que sonaba en aquel momento con una sonrisa en los labios. Era la voz de una mujer la que ahora se escuchaba en el coche, americana por el inglés que utilizaba.

—Para cualquier cosa. El señor Bonnefoy me contrató para que le llevara a todos sitios. Solo tendrá que llamarme y me personificaré en la puerta del hotel o allí dónde me necesite.

El ambiente que les rodeaba fue cambiando a medida que se movían; pasaron de una zona con ligeras pinceladas de verde a estar rodeados. Grandes árboles cercaban las carreteras y por encima de sus copas podían vislumbrarse las cornisas de altos edificios. Pintadas de colores de palabras indescifrables se sucedían una tras otra en los muros de cemento o metal que separaban las grandes carreteras de las zonas residenciales. El vandalismo era patente en cada rincón. Arthur jamás había entendido el placer de dejar una pintada de ese estilo en un lugar público. Tomaron un desvío y continuaron por dentro de la ciudad. Edificios modernos convivían con edificios antiguos, recargados decorativamente, con molduras y salientes ricamente trabajados. Se introdujeron por una calle llamada "_Antonio Maura_" por lo que leyó en la placa y giraron a la izquierda, parando el coche frente a un edificio de aspecto antiguo.

Arthur abrió la puerta y bajó del coche, bajo la atenta mirada de Ramón, que sacaba la maleta del maletero. Contemplaba la fachada con la boca abierta, esperando, desde el fondo de su corazón, que no fuera el lugar que creía que era.

Un edificio alto, de seis plantas con una fachada sencilla de estilo afrancesado. Se podían ver las ventanas de cada una de las habitaciones, de cristales lisos rodeados por marcos blancos y con pequeños balcones de decoración en hierro forjado negro salvo los de la primera planta, que estaban hechos del mismo material que el exterior en color blanco. La planta inferior estaba algo más recargada pero no mucho más. En la parte superior de la planta baja había unos rostros con lo que parecían hojas de laurel dispuestas en forma curva. Dos grandes ventanales blancos y redondeados cercaban lo que parecían ser tres grandes puertas de metal negro con decoraciones en dorado, de las cuales solo la del centro permanecía abierta con un pequeño tejadillo de metal y cristal. Una gran "_R_" en dorado brillaba con fuerza en la parte superior de cada una de dichas puertas. Además, justo encima de la puerta principal, ondeaban cinco banderas; la europea, la de la comunidad de Madrid, la de España, y dos que no lograba distinguir.

Un hombre uniformado de gris, con una gorra y guantes blancos esperaba recto y elegante en uno de los laterales de la puerta abierta, junto a los setos altos con flores blancas en su base, esperando a los clientes.

—Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó Ramón acercándose a Arthur. Le devolvió la mirada, pálido.

—¿Dónde estamos? —se atrevió finalmente a formular la incógnita que le estaba matando.

—En el hotel Ritz de Madrid, por supuesto.

Era hombre muerto. Y encima, hacía un calor de mil demonios.


End file.
